The War of the Camps
by rnburchett
Summary: The Romans, angry about the Greeks still surviving, decide to launch an attack on the Greek camp. This escalates into a full-out war. Three people have the reponsibility of making thing right again: the Leader, the Peacekeeper, and the Unlikely Hero. Told from the points of view of all three Greek demigods. Flames within reason.
1. Eva I

_I am so so sorry about how long it took to put up this chapter. I'm not going to even try to make up an excuse as to why it took me two bleeping months, besides the fact that I like to write several chapters before I even update one. I'm just that way. As a huge I'M SORRY to all of you, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Do I look like the godly saint who wrote PJO? No? Didn't think so._

* * *

One became leader of the Greek camp in the midst of war, despite her being new. One was instrumental to the new peace. One, even though he was most unlikely to become a hero, became a hero anyway. The story of The War of the Camps is told from three different Greek demigods.

* * *

Eva impatiently sighed as she swept her black hair back into a braid. Today, thankfully, was the last day of school. She was tired of the fourth grade, where they made fun of her for being the only almost thirteen-year-old in a class of nine-year-olds. She was tired of the teachers who blatantly made fun of her for being so stupid and slow.

The only thing she would miss desperately was her only friend, Alan. He may have been a little weird, but still. He had a walking problem since the day he was born, but that didn't stop him from being first in line for lunch every day. He always came to school with crazy hats on, such as a sombrero or floppy hats that would cover his eyes. She didn't mind his crazy behavior; he was her best friend.

Eva's best dark green shirt helped bring out her same-colored eyes. She often wished they were a lighter color, but dealt with them just the same. The shirt draped across her thin frame. She paired it with her favorite pair of jeans, which were soft as a feather, and she slipped on her black gladiator sandals.

There was a gentle knock at her bedroom door. Eva opened it and saw her foster mother, Caitie. Eva thought Caitie was a nice person, even if she acted like she was insane half the time. Caitie was the one who first got Eva involved in Irish dance so she could burn off a lot of energy. It turned out that Irish dance was the one thing Eva was good at. Eight months after starting, she moved up a level and even then, she continued to excel at it.

Eva could still remember when she asked to swim competitively before she started dancing. Caitie had looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Eva even considered calling an ambulance.

Caitie held out the cupcake in her hand. "This is for celebrating your last day of school!" she chirped. With a very small "thank you," Eva took the cupcake. It was vanilla with turquoise-colored icing on it. Eva didn't particularly want it, so she decided to give it to Alan when she saw him later. He made it a point the first time they met that he liked cupcakes.

Eva looked up at Caitie. "Thank you, but I'll eat it later as a part of my lunch."

Caitie wrapped her arms around Eva and let her hair fall in a blonde curtain. Eva held the cupcake away so none of her hair would get in it.

"Don't worry, Eva. I know they will put you in a higher grade next year," Caitie tried to console, but Eva didn't feel in the mood to be consoled.

"They will anyway," Eva said. "I'll be in fifth grade and so will everyone else. They'll all just ridicule me anyway."

Caitie shook her head. "They won't make fun of you! You are brighter than the rest of them; you just need extra help is all."

Extra help. Teachers attempted to help her, but she moved around too much. Even when they got her to sit still long enough, she had difficulty reading what was in front of her. She was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia a month or two after she was placed with Caitie, and that was why she started Irish dance. It required a lot of energy, and she had it. She had a good dance school, too.

School! She gasped and tore herself from Caitie's hug. She was going to be late for school! Eva ran through her kitchen, plucking her bagged lunch off the table and shooting through the door.

She made it, but barely on time. She slid into her kiddie desk just as her teacher started calling roll. Eva pushed at her desk uncomfortably. It was too small for her, but then the school probably didn't anticipate someone as old as her in the fourth grade. It was short and her knees kept banging against the top. As a result, she had bruises on her knees that hurt quite a bit.

Eva wondered how Alan was doing. He was in the eighth grade, which was the highest the school would go. He wasn't the most confident, so she bailed him out on fights with bullies. She could imagine him in his big desk right now, learning about the terrorizing high school that he would be going to next. She wondered how he would cope without her.

_As long as he kept to himself and didn't openly pick a fight,_ she thought, _he would be safe._

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her teacher come up and smack her desk with a ruler. She jumped a foot in the air.

"Now that Eva is paying attention, because even on the last day her mind wanders, repeat what you said." He turned to one of her classmates that she didn't bother to figure out the entire year. Don't know, don't care. She was just trying to control her anger at her teacher.

It was then that her friend Alan slammed the door open.

* * *

While Eva just barely made it to class, Alan was already in his. He had gotten to school extra early just so he could meet up with Eva, but when she didn't show, he sat in his empty classroom. Today was the day he would break the news to her, and then she could go to Camp Half-Blood to be formally trained on how to fight and survive.

One thing he didn't get was that she hadn't been found by monsters before at school, as powerful as what she was. She was one of the more powerful demigods they had found since Percy, Bianca, and Nico. That led him to believe that she was a Big Three demigod. One of the gods must have broken the Oath again.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. Would they ever learn to keep it in their pants, already? He sat up, shocked at himself, and glanced out the window. No lightning. He slouched down again, relieved. He really had to control his thoughts the next time.

Someone's hands slapped against his desk. He flinched and nervously looked up to find Walt, a red-headed, grey-eyed person who had bullied him for the past year. He was tall and slightly muscled. Walt ran a lot in his spare time. Eva had always been around to help Alan out, but it looked like he was stuck this time.

Alan cleared his throat. "Hello…" It came out so shakily that he didn't like it. Why couldn't he be more confident?

"You're not so tough without your little girlfriend, are you?" Walt asked, smirking.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend," Alan said, still hating how his voice came out.

Walt glared at him, then suddenly flipped his desk over to the side. He cried out at the same time, trying to sound like he was in pain. The teacher appeared right in front of them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He flipped his desk over top of me just because I said hello," Walt wailed. "Now my foot hurts!"

The teacher set her jaw. "Nice try, Walt. Next time, you might want to try actually flipping it on top of you before you make that claim. Pick his desk up and sit down."

Alan breathed a sigh of relief. He really thought he was in trouble there for a second. Walt whispered in his ear and he flinched again.

"Don't think this is over. I will get you and your little demigod friend. I will make her die and the two camps will fall into chaos. Then the chosen seven will find out and start fighting amongst themselves and crumble apart. The gods will die then, and the world will be free for the Giants to take over."

Alan felt cold all over. What did Walt know about Eva that would relate to Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter? Even more so, how did he know about Eva being a demigod? He didn't need this, not now that she was so close to safety.

Walt sauntered over to his desk without bothering to straighten up his desk, so Alan gritted his teeth and picked it back up.

Alan knew that monsters often took the forms of humans, so he should have guessed that one would come to destroy her just as a satyr would come to help her. That monster was Walt. He had to warn her that she was in trouble.

He ran out of the classroom just as the bell rang for classes to start. He was late now, but he didn't care. He just wanted to warn Eva.

Footsteps pounded behind him. He turned around to find Walt chasing after him. He ran faster than he ever had before. His shoes were slipping from his hooves, so he left them behind.

He was closer to her classroom when teachers started flagging him down and telling him to put his shoes back on, he wasn't allowed to be barefoot in the halls. He didn't stop. He stumbled a couple of times. He didn't stop.

Finally, he grasped his fingers on the door handles and entered the room. Every head swiveled in his direction, but his eyes were on Eva. She managed to unwedge herself from her desk and ran to him.

"What's wrong?!" she half-yelled.

He was out of breath, so only a few words came out. "Walt… destroy… chaos… not good…" He collapsed on the floor, panting and wheezing.

Walt ran in just then, an odd grin on his face. Eva glared at him while stepping in front of Alan. He almost grinned at the look of anger on her face. At least he was assured of the moment how she would protect him.

Realization made him sit up. She wasn't supposed to be protecting him; he was supposed to be protecting her!

He mourned at the fact that he didn't have a proper weapon for her, except for a small knife, and what would that do? Walt was too big for a weapon like that to be taken seriously. He would try anyway.

He reached at his side and pulled out the knife and his pipes. He handed the knife to an astonished Eva.

"Am I supposed to fight him?" she asked.

Alan nodded, feeling terror begin to brew in his stomach. "I think so."

Eva looked at the blade, then tried slashing out at Walt, who was standing there letting this all happen. Walt sidestepped and morphed into a giant fox.

Alan's tongue caught in his throat. Alopekos teumesios. A fox who was released by the gods into Thebes for those who committed crimes. It often preyed on children.

_No. Not now. She is so close!_ Alan trembled.

Walt swiped out at Eva using his claws. He caught the front of her shirt and put slashes in her shoulder. It started bleeding.

Eva thrust her knife out, aiming at his chest to kill. He knocked the blade aside and slammed one of his huge paws into her stomach. She flew into nearby desks, knocking one over. Her face was pale and her eyes looked unfocused. Alan edged closer to Eva. He had to nudge her awake.

Walt noticed and swept Alan aside. Alan managed to stop himself from hitting anything. Fortunately, Walt smacking Alan made Eva snap back to life just as Walt looked back at her. She looked at her hands, and Alan knew what she was missing. Her knife.

Alan scoured the room with his eyes for the Celestial bronze knife. He saw it on the other side of Walt from where he was, near the sink in the classroom.

Alan snapped his fingers to get Eva's attention and then pointed to the knife. She nodded and stood straight for a moment. Walt came closer to her and just as he was about to spring, she dived for her knife. As soon as Eva had it back in her hand, though, she had to move again because Walt was almost right on top of her.

From there, Walt launched a series of attacks. With each one that he missed, Alan grew more hopeful that she _would_ make it out of this alive. She just needed to have her shoulder looked at for poison, but he didn't think Walt was poisonous. He bit his bottom lip suddenly. He forgot to bring ambrosia! She'd have to hold out until he got some.

He frowned, suddenly convinced something was about to happen. Right on cue, the sink started to rumble. A spray came out and hit Walt full on in the face. Eva pounced, taking advantage of his temporary blindness to stab at his chest. This one hit home. Walt died instantly. Eva's knife still buried in his chest, he fell on the floor and disintegrated into fine powder.

Alan immediately pulled at Eva's arm. "Come on! Let's go!" Eva obliged, picking up the knife. The teacher in her class finally managed to speak up. "Stop!"

Using a tricky tune with his pipes, Alan made briars grow around the teacher, effectively binding his hands and feet. Alan and Eva ran out of the classroom.

Eva stopped in the hallway. "Where are we going?"

When Alan spoke this time, there was no trace of fear in his voice. "Camp Half-Blood. You need to go there NOW."

If the blown-up sink was any indication, her godly parent was definitely Poseidon. Alan just hoped no other monsters would stand in the way to the camp.

* * *

_A special thank you to those who submitted characters! Some of them were great, but there were others that maybe needed a tad more description to them. I can guarantee that all of them will at least get a part however big or small. _

_In later chapters, possibly even the next one, I will answer questions you may have or respond to a review that either has a good point or a point that needs to be clarified. _

_Happy reading and please review! -rnburchett_


	2. Gwen I

_You know the drill: I do not own PJO and never will._

Gwen Silvers made a face. She was to be given a test. That wasn't the worst part. She was to be given a test on archery, something she could do well. Tests were okay if they challenged you enough, but they were boring if they didn't.

The Apollo cabin had been taking a lazy hour after lunch. They were sleeping or singing or placing new strings on their bows, but Will Solace, the cabin leader, decided to test them all on how well they could perform archery. This was met with a few groans, but after she had groaned herself, she was quivering with anticipation. (Haha, quivering? Archery humor for you there.)

She took off her earrings, shaped as a bow and a quiver filled with arrows and placed them on her bunk bed, where they grew into actual weapons. Her cabin mates had learned not to be surprised anymore, because Gwen loved to show it off, especially on newcomers. The stunned looks on their faces always made her chuckle. She scooped up her weapons and joined them on their way to the archery field.

Her one friend happened to also be her half-sister, Abigail Keenan. They were kind of opposites, though. Gwen was sarcastic and had a bit of a mean bone in her body, where as Abigail was calm and never spoke a harsh word about anybody. Abigail always kept her in check and never let her tongue run away with her. Gwen helped Abigail to lighten up and put fun in her life. It was a strange relationship, but solid.

Gwen playfully tugged at Abigail's strawberry blonde braid. Abigail whipped her hand around and swatted at Gwen. She turned around and glared at her.

"I know I've said something about you pulling on my hair," Abigail said, frowning down at her. She just grinned crazily until Abigail had to grin as well. "Come on, Gwen, just don't do it again."

They both knew she would anyway.

They first bonded at archery lessons. Abigail had already been there a couple of years and she was already quite the expert. She had begun teaching when Gwen arrived. Gwen had been bitter and harsh to anyone who had talked to her. She had been abandoned by her mother at an early age, leaving her at an orphanage. She ran away from that orphanage constantly and eventually found her way to Camp Half-Blood on her own.

She was instantly claimed by her father, and she had felt a mixture of happiness (for finally knowing who her father was) and anger. Why had he never claimed her before? She could have lived with Apollo on Mt. Olympus. She knew now that demigods had to be raised by their mortal parent.

She didn't know that Abigail had been watching over her. One day, she had thrown her bow and quiver down in a fit of rage and stormed off after she was doing terribly in her archery class. Abigail had paused the entire class just to run after her. Abigail grabbed her arm and swung her around so that they were seeing eye to eye.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Her kind voice was compelling. Gwen had wanted to crawl into her lap and tell her every little bit that had gone wrong in her life. She found herself standing dumbly with nothing to say. Abigail continued speaking.

"I think that you think we don't care at all about you, Gwen. That's not true. We're your family. Family sticks together no matter what happens."

"My mom abandoned me," she mumbled.

"Then she was wrong," Abigail said evenly. "She was not meant to be your mother. All of us, our half-siblings that is, want to help you, but all you've done is lash out. We've all been through similar experiences. My mom was a struggling musician. Because we never had enough money for a real home, we bounced around from place to place. A couple of years ago a satyr found me and brought me here. Just ask around, I'm sure you'll hear worse."

With every word that Abigail had spoken, she felt a rising happiness within her, the first time she felt so in years. Gwen launched herself and wrapped her arms around Abigail. They both embraced for a while before Gwen spoke up. "I think I'd like to try archery again."

Abigail ruffled her curly blonde hair. "That's the spirit!"

When they came back, Gwen dominated the archery field.

Remembering this, she gripped her bow tightly. The bow had been a gift from her father on her fifteenth birthday over a year ago. The quiver that came with it never ran out of arrows. She temporarily lost them during the Battle of Manhattan that happened nearly a year ago, which sucked because that was the time she needed them most.

Abigail touched her arm. "You okay? You're kind of quiet."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in memories is all."

Abigail looked at her, concerned. "Good or bad?"

She grinned. "Good. Definitely good." She paused before adding, " They're good because I'm going to whip your butt as soon as we get there!"

Gwen started sprinting ahead, ignoring Abigail's remark of "That made no sense!" She tagged the fence surrounding the field before anyone else.

"Ha!" She taunted. "I got there f-"

She took a closer look at Half-Blood Hill. Sure enough, there was a dark-haired kid and a satyr. They were walking down the hill. The kid stopped a moment, then started again. Gwen looked at them with curiosity and then took off like a bullet. The satyr stopped when he saw her speeding towards them. The kid stopped at his side. Closer up, she saw that the kid was a girl. Her black hair was in a messy braid and her shirt was torn on one shoulder. She could see the scratches underneath.

She stopped and looked at the girl again. The girl was looking at her apprehensively with dark green eyes. Their skin color was the same tan color. She was a bit small in size. Gwen thought she was on the small side, but the girl was a few inches shorter. She also looked to be about eleven or twelve as far as age.

The girl stuck out her hand. Her eyes still had the same hesitation, but her voice held steady as she said, "Hello. My name is Eva. What's yours?"

Gwen didn't think this Eva would be all calm about this. Well, not like "woe is me", but she should've been more nervous. This was unfamiliar territory to her.

"Ah, I'm Gwen. Gwen Silvers." Gwen looked at the satyr expectantly, like she was begging the answer to a silent question.

The satyr answered it out loud. "I'd actually like to take her to Chiron first. If she needs help, I'll let you know." Gwen nodded and the satyr whisked Eva away towards the Big House.

She ran back to the archery field, where her siblings were staring at her.

"Well?" One asked. "Who's the new kid?"

Gwen shrugged. "Just some girl named Eva. Nothing really big about her."

Everyone started to pelt her with questions, but Will held up a hand. "Hey," he said. "If there is something to say, I'm sure she'll say it later. Don't we have archery to do?"

Some protests came out, but everyone strung their bows and started shooting.

* * *

Gwen felt sticky after picking strawberries later that day, so she cleaned up in the bathroom. As soon as she left it, someone else bolted in. It was a fierce battle for the bathroom and since there was only one, they had to fight tooth and nail for the next turn. It was only a few minutes until dinner, and there were a few people left, so they had to speed clean. Gwen raked a comb through her blonde curls and sighed. If there was time tonight she would get a _real_ soak in the bathtub.

The dinner horn sounded as soon as the last person came out. They all fell into a line by seniority, and she was the fifth one in line. Abigail was third. Gwen spotted Eva in the back of the Hermes line. She looked rather comical there because she was the only black-haired kid in a line of blonde- to brown-haired people. It reminded her of a story, but she couldn't put a finger on which one. It wasn't an Ancient Greek story, but something she had heard in the orphanage she used to live in. Something she thought only applied to herself, but came to realize that it didn't. Oh yeah. The Ugly Duckling.

Gwen nodded when someone asked her if that was the new kid and focused ahead of her. She did not need to worry about every new demigod that came to this camp. New ones came more frequently than ever and she didn't worry about them. What made this one so different?

She decided to push Eva away to the back of her mind as she filled her plate with pizza and salad and focused on more troubling topics. They recently discovered the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. Everybody was apprehensive about them. Jason Grace, who had left four days ago, assured everyone that the Romans would not fight back, but Gwen wasn't so sure.

Was war likely? Gwen thought so. She was primed and ready to kick Roman butt if the need arose. She only hoped that the new girl was fast at learning, because if there happened to be war, the new girl would be caught in it as well.

She absorbed herself into her food and didn't stop until she was done. After one last swig of Coke, she stopped and listened around her. Unfortunately, one conversation was about the new girl.

"Do you see her? Doesn't she look a bit like Percy Jackson?"

She thought back to earlier, when she had first seen Eva. Black hair, green eyes, same serious yet slightly amused expression. Yeah, she did look a fair bit like him. If that was the case, though, why hasn't she been claimed by Poseidon yet?

Then she remembered the Oath that the Big Three had taken. It was because of a prophecy that had just been completed that they couldn't sire any more children, but both Zeus and Poseidon both broke it. Thalia and Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were the results. But since Eva was born during the time of the Oath, Poseidon would have broken it for her.

Gwen smirked. Her mom must have been really hot if she made Poseidon break an oath.

During the campfire that night, almost everybody was watching the new girl for her claiming. Gwen found herself wishing they would stop looking at her like that. Eva wasn't worth the attention they were giving her. She wanted Eva's claiming over and done with so they could worry about other things. So they gain another child of Poseidon, big deal! They still had the Romans to think of.

Back in her cabin before lights out, she figured out the one thing she wanted most: to make this Eva girl disappear.

_Finally! Chapter two is out the day before the release of The Mark of Athena. I'd be surprised if anyone is updating tomorrow. I'm going to try to get it really early at my local Target before anyone else and then FREAKING DEVOUR IT. I don't want anyone to spoil it for me, so please try not to._

_Gwen, who was submitted by monster maniac, was kind of a last minute choice. I knew my character was going to one of the main characters, as well as another that I chose almost right away (next chapter). All I knew about her was that she was sarcastic and fun, but I wanted to expand on her and make her the type of person that, while she may be hard to get along with, is a real friend once you got to know her. Her best friend Abigail Keener was submitted by a Guest. Yep, no name._

_Reviews:_

_I am Gwen daughter of Arcus: (I just realized that you and the second main character share names.) About the time your review came in, I was in a real pissy mood about something I can't even remember anymore. Then I saw your review and felt even crappier because you said you were confused. That was not what I wanted to hear for my first PJO fic. You don't have to apologize or anything, but I'm sorry you were confused. The answers in order to the questions asked: 1)Yes. 2)They aren't the main ones, but their part isn't until the middle to late part of the story. Probably the middle. 3)Yes, he's a satyr. I kind of thought I made it plain, but then again… 4)She doesn't know yet, the incident with the sink kind of just happened like Percy's water fountain thing just happened. 5)I looked him up on the internet and that's exactly what came up. He's a fox that went around eating children at Thebes. Sometimes he would be given a task by a god to kill someone who had defied them. Wooooow, this was long. Then again, you were the only reviewer._

_Happy reading and reviewing! -rnburchett_


	3. Cole I

_I have to dedicate this chapter to ILikePie99. When he or she put up their character, they said, "_Please don't give up on this, it has so much potential._"_ _So to show that I'm not giving up, here's chapter three._

_I'm sorry this doesn't say, but for clarification, this is still the day when Eva first came to Camp. It's just a different account for what happened._

_Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I wanna bother with this. You all know I'm not Rick Riordan. He has other things to do with his life than write fanfiction of his own stories. _

_Like write The House of Hades._

Cole never knew what the sunrise looked like until he saw Eva. To others, it may sound extreme, but _they_ never liked a girl so much. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in a braid and her sharp eyes looked around the room, possibly for a friendly face. He was more than willing to be that guy.

His friends, the head counselors Travis and Connor Stoll, introduced themselves to her. She looked confused when she saw them. He knew it was because they looked the same except for that Travis was a little bit taller than Connor.

When Travis had asked her what her name was, she spoke in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "Eva Ride."

He smiled. So she was the soft-spoken type? That was all right by him; the quiet ones were often the most interesting to get to know. Besides, Eva was a pretty name for a girl, even if there was an Eva back in Texas who had forced him to kiss her.

_No,_ he thought, _this_ _Eva _definitely_ doesn't look like that type of girl._

He was brought back to reality when Connor looked around the room and asked, "So, guys, who will show the new girl around? She needs to see camp while we take care of some things for her."

Cole immediately stepped forward. "I believe I will." He bowed in her direction and added, "Only the best for you, your Majesty."

Travis put his hands on her shoulders and jokingly asked, "Will you return our Queen safe and sound?"

"If there is so much as one scratch on her, you may have every right to execute me," Cole said, taking Eva's hand in his own hands. "So it is said, so it shall be."

Eva huffed and pulled her hand back. "Are you going to take me on this tour or not?"

Travis grinned. "I think Cole was going to eventually. He just wanted to declare his undying love for you first."

His head instantly snapped in Travis' direction. How the bloody heck did he guess so quickly? He glared at Travis stare for stare. At first, Travis was just looking at him cluelessly, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Oh," he started, "you l-"

"Let's go, Eva," Cole interrupted, pulling her out of the cabin before Travis could finish. He cursed himself for pretty much telling Travis how he felt. Travis didn't know before, but he certainly did now.

Eva stopped and looked at him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking, _Wow, her eyes are such a deep dark green…_

"What was he about to say?" She asked, and he immediately snapped himself out of his trance.

"U-u-ummm, nothing," he stuttered, his face turning a nice shade of red. "Would you like to see the pegasus stables?"

Eva searched his face, the second person in as many minutes, and nodded. "Yes, I'd like to. Are they actual pegasi, and not just cardboard wings glued to a pony?"

"If anyone did that, I would have some things to say to them," Cole said, gritting his teeth. "But yes, they are real."

He walked towards the pegasus stables, pointing things out like the forges where the Hephaestus kids were or the lava wall. Cole watched the one kid climbing the wall as they went by and winced as the kid almost missed being sprayed by lava.

The building where the stables were was an aquamarine color. Cole thought it was because of Poseidon being their creator, and maybe he was right, but he wasn't about to complain about the color choice. He remembered one Aphrodite girl saying that it should have been pink instead and shuddered.

He looked over at Eva and asked, "Hey, do you think this building should be pink?"

Eva looked at the building. She stared at it for a moment before responding, "It would be an interesting change, but I like it the way it is. Do _you_ think it should be pink?"

"No way," Cole said, shaking his head vigorously.

She seemed relieved to hear that and he was happy to know one more thing about her. She wasn't fond of pink for the stables. He started a list of things he knew about her, but he could only come up with that one thing. He had to know more about her without seeming like a stalker.

When they walked inside, most of the pegasi walked to the front of their stables. Cole didn't know what to make of it because whenever he walked in, they always minded their own business. He looked at Eva. Her face was pale and she had an odd look on it. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

He nudged her and ignored his pounding heart. "Are you okay?"

Eva's eyes darted at him. She plainly looked afraid. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from him. He wondered briefly if she had ever been held at all, but dismissed the thought. It sounded too strange.

"I'm fine," Eva finally mumbled. He had to strain to hear her. "I just thought that the, uh, pegasi were talking to me." She flinched again. "Yeah, they definitely are."

She walked up to one whose name he knew was Briar Rose and stuck her hand out. The pegasus lipped at it. "No," Eva said, "I don't have any sugar cubes on me."

Briar Rose promptly turned away from her. Eva gasped. "What, you think my worth is based on the amount of sugar cubes I have?" Briar Rose snorted.

Eva turned away. "Well pardon me for breathing," she said, annoyed. She grinned at Cole. He suddenly felt like the best person in the world. A voice told him in the back of his mind that this was the first time he saw her smile.

"This must seem weird for you to see," Eva said, still dazzling him with her smile. He forced himself to snap out of it.

"Ah, no, it isn't. Not really."

Eva raised one eyebrow. "Really? I'd be pretty weirded out if I saw someone carry a one-way conversation with a horse." She winced and then yelled, "Pegasus! I am sorry, all right?"

He chuckled. "Well, Eva, I would show you more awesome things, but I think it's almost time for dinner."

Eva was shocked. "Already? Time goes by fast!"

"Time does fly when you're having fun. Besides, it was late when I brought you here," Cole pointed out.

They walked back part of the way when Eva abruptly asked, "So why did you take me to see the stables?"

He looked at her, dismayed. "You didn't like it?"

"No, I was just wondering why you took me there of all places."

He sighed. "It reminds me of home. I used to live on a farm, and we had a couple of horses. Their names were Norf and Claire."

A flicker of something came across her face. He was about to ask, but then she snorted. "Norf?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "I was seven and I thought it was the coolest sounding thing ever. You have a problem with that?"

"Nope," Eva said airily. "Nothing at all. So how old are you now?"

He smiled. "Thirteen."

"Oh," she said, nodding, "I'm still twelve for another week."

"Which means you have to deal with us Hermes people for another week," Cole said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody steals from you."

Eva smiled at him gratefully. He wondered about how long she had been worrying about this. She opened her mouth and he thought she was about to say "thank you," but then she laughed. "Norf!"

"I was seven!" He yelled. "What about you? Where did you live with your mom?"

He could immediately tell he hit a touchy subject. She looked down at the ground. "Los Angeles," Eva said in a flat tone.

Cole's eyes widened. "What's so bad about that? You got to rub shoulders with celebrities!" He allowed himself a daydream about all the stuff worth stealing from them before realizing that maybe Eva's mother was a celebrity.

He decided to tread carefully. "What did your mother do? You know, for a job."

"She worked at a seafood factory and came home smelling like raw fish," Eva said, her face turning slightly green. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I'll say," Cole said. "It almost looks like you're about to throw up."

Eva chuckled. He felt happy at her happiness as he opened the door to the cabin. Everyone's eyes turned back to them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shrink back. Cole stepped in front of her.

"There now, you see?" Cole directed at the Stoll brothers. "She's still in one piece."

They both grinned. "I'll be the judge of that," Travis said as they stepped up to Eva and Cole. They both ran their eyes up and down her before resting on the scratches on her shoulder. Cole blinked; he hadn't noticed them before.

"What's this? Her majesty has been injured!" Connor gasped. He pointed a finger at Cole. "Off with your head!"

Eva put out her arms between the Stoll brothers and Cole. "It's not his fault!" She said. "It was there before."

"Since when?" Travis asked.

"Before I came here."

It became a four-way staring contest between the Stoll brothers, Eva, and Cole. No one in the cabin said or did anything. Eva's eyes showed confusion. The sound of the conch for dinner broke the silence. Travis was the first to look away.

"Fall in," he cried, and the cabin lined up with Eva at the back. They marched to the mess hall. Cole faintly heard Eva say, "What do you do when it's raining?" He couldn't stop the grin from coming. The joke was told so many times, and it never got old.

Cole showed Eva how to give the gods an offering by dropping food into the fire. She looked very serene while doing so, and he thought it looked like she had done it before.

He noticed the Stolls looking at him, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. Cole regretted dropping the hint that he liked Eva. Add them to a list of things he had to worry about.

Both of them ate in silence. Cole started to hear whispers spring up. Percy Jackson was named in several of them. He listened harder and looked at her again. Why didn't he see it before?

He grinned to himself.

"What's up?" Eva asked. He shook his head. Only the best would be her half-brother.

_Third chapter down! Woot woot! Seriously? No reviews? Oh well, I'm only happy that I haven't dropped this story yet. I mean, really. Three chapters and one review._

_Cole Stephon was submitted by Athenas Demigod Daughter._

_From this point forward, I'm going to assume you've read The Mark of Athena. If you haven't finished/read it yet, you can stop reading and maybe drop a review or two hinthintwinkwink._

_I seriously called it. I was like, "What if worse came to light and a war was going to spring?" That's what inspired this story. That and I wanted to write a daughter of Poseidon story because of the whole "You may or may not have siblings" thing Poseidon mentions. What I'm going to try to do is fit this in the timeline of The Mark of Athena, and then instead of waiting for The House of Hades to come out, I'm just going to finish this story the way I want it to._

_Jasper won out in the end. Hate to break it to the Jeyna fans._

_I don't know if this was mentioned in the last chapter, but I found something out. I read this thing somewhere on fanfiction that says Jason saw Piper's eyes and the fact that they were multicolored was because he couldn't remember Reyna's eyes. Neither Piper nor Leo mentions her eyes. Well, Piper does. It's when she's given Aphrodite's blessing. She looks into the dagger and sees that "She even wore makeup, better than Piper would ever know how to do herself—subtle touches that made her lips cherry red and brought out **all the different colors in her eyes**." Boosh. Got you there._

_Now that I'm done gloating, please review! -rnburchett _


	4. Being Claimed

_Wow, this took _forever _to write. But, you know, school, dance, and the fact that I have to take an online course for math because I failed it last year kind of have to do with why it took so long. Oh well. It's here now, so just read._

_Also, starting this chapter, I started naming them. I never did so before, but I wonder why. Anyway, the only things I own are my characters. The rest belong to The Great Rick Riordan. Who I admired before he sent Percabeth to Tartarus._

* * *

Eva didn't know what to make of all this. She was related to a plethora of Greek gods? This, to her, was going to be one great essay on what her family was like: _Well, on my dad's side of the family… _

She met the centaur called Chiron (yes, that Chiron). They had talked for while about Eva herself, her family, how she came to be at Camp Half-Blood. The more they talked, the paler Chiron grew. He turned to Alan, who was standing by, and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alan started stuttering, and Eva was about to speak up in his defense. Chiron suddenly wheeled out of the room and came back holding a photo. As he was about to move back into place, he dropped the photo on the floor. Instinctively, Eva picked it up and handed it back to him. Sighing, Chiron insisted that she go see the Hermes cabin. She saw that she couldn't get involved in Alan's case and left.

The Hermes cabin was kind enough to her, even if they were a bit over the top about the whole "your majesty" thing. Cole had shown her the pegasus stables. She still didn't get why he asked about the color pink for the stables, but that was small in comparison to the pegasi actually talking to her. And that Briar Rose had a temper, too. She had called Eva seven different kinds of idiot when Eva accidentally called her a horse.

Eva went to bed feeling like she had come home after a hard day: content, safe, warm. And high-strung. She was still worried for Alan and that night her dreams weren't much better than her fears.

She stood in what looked to be like a city. However, it also looked to be run over by a huge truck. Temples had chunks torn out of them. The city had craters in it. She stared in amazement until voices crept up to her.

Right behind where she was standing was a crowd of people before another temple. Two people were separated from the crowd, a male and a female. The female stood off to the side, her face carefully blank while the male addressed the crowd.

"The group of Greeks here desecrated our home. They corrupted our praetor and when we chose another, he betrayed us. Our new praetor also happened to be a Greek. He kidnapped two fine Romans to be a part of his group, and what are they doing? Plotting our demise? We have to save the remnants of the Twelfth Legion and kill the leeches before they get us. Death to the Greeks!"

The crowd roared its approval, and the male and female walked into the temple. Now that Eva got a good look, the male was downright scrawny. His armor was several sizes too big, and almost appeared to be slowing him down. The female, on the other hand, appeared stronger and her eyes could pierce a hole right through the thickest metal. All Eva really knew about them is that if she had a choice of fighting either, she'd go with the male. He looked like he could break in half easily.

The male pulled a golden spear out of a corner and towards a patch of dirt in the middle of the floor. He offered it to the female with a sly look on his face, one that Eva wanted to punch right off. The female reluctantly took it. With a lot of force, she slammed it into the patch of dirt. They turned to leave the temple with a lot of screaming cheers around them.

The cheers grew louder and louder until it suddenly grew very quiet and very dark. Eva blinked and tried to squint as she thrust her arms out to try to grasp for something. There was still ground under her feet. That was good.

Eva took a step. Blue waves suddenly appeared in the air around her. She looked around, then down at her feet. Blue and black rippled away from her. She took another step, watching her feet this time. Waves came out from under her again.

Determined this time, Eva shuffled forward, letting the blue show where a possible end might be. The end came faster than she thought and she slammed against a wall, knocking her head on something that felt like concrete. She hissed in pain.

Eva felt around and started moving along the wall. There were no corners, she felt, just a rough surface that moved on perpetually.

For one horrible moment, she was reminded of an Edgar Allen Poe story she had read within the last school year. It was about one who had ended up in a room much like this, except Eva was pretty sure his room was brighter. The room he was in had a pit in it that he narrowly avoided and had at the bottom, she was sure, bloodthirsty rodents that would have eaten him alive had he fallen.

The room she was in had no pit in the middle. In fact, the more she felt around, she concluded that she had initially started in the middle. It was pretty small, but the rippling effects made it spiral out much longer.

Eva knew that all she had to do to leave was to wake up, so she pried her eyes open. Instantly, she was filled with a longing to go into the ocean. Her longing levered her up out of bed and put sandals on her feet. All Eva had to do was to let her body do the motions.

She walked out of the Hermes cabin and went north to the beach. Eva was sure the harpies she had heard about earlier would catch her, but they didn't appear anywhere.

Eva saw with a sudden clarity that her body was propelling her into Long Island Sound and started struggling. She fought for control of her body but instead of obeying, it just plowed forward.

Eva helplessly walked underwater. Before she went under entirely, she forced herself to take one last gulp of air.

A couple of naiads saw her and started pulling at her wrists. A third tapped her own nose and pointed to Eva. Eva twisted her head to the side in confusion. The naiad tapped her own nose again and pushed her chest in and out.

_Breathing,_ Eva realized. Eva could breathe underwater. Bubbles flew out of her nose and mouth as she exhaled. Carefully, she tried breathing in. Eva's facial expression when she found out she could must have been amusing, because the naiads giggled at her and pulled her along.

If Eva wasn't so confused about where she was being taken, she might have enjoyed being underwater. Curiously, her clothes stayed dry, but whatever little control she had didn't stop her hair from billowing in her face. She had to shake her head several times to get her hair away from her eyes.

Fish came up to her. Most didn't touch her, but a few brave souls nuzzled her. Eva thought she could hear snatches of what some were saying. Before she could listen harder, though, they would swim away. She could swear she heard "Poseidon" a few times.

Finally, the naiads set her down. Two things hit her right away. The first thing was how clearly she could see, despite how far down she thought she was. The second thing was that she was so far down. The water pressure should have crumpled her. She'd seen on _Mythbusters_ what water pressure could do.

_It _is_ amazing, isn't it?_

Eva started, causing her hair to move into her face again. She impatiently swept it into a sloppy ponytail using an elastic on her wrist and looked around.

_I met your brother years ago. He too was a new demigod at your camp. He is now a leader that was recently found again._

The woman who had spoken had hair as black as Eva's own and a dress made of green silk. Eva thought this woman sounded much like her mother did, but Eva knew her mother was dead for several years. Before she went in that one hotel, she had sought out her mother's gravestone just to see it. To confirm she was dead, and life as Eva knew it was swept out under her feet.

But here she was now, talking to this woman who claimed she knew a brother of hers. Eva wracked her brain of things she had heard in the previous day about a leader. Suddenly, her mind flashed to the photo Chiron had so casually dropped. She had to smack herself for not realizing it was a hint. The photo had a teenage boy arm in arm with a girl that looked his age. That boy was her brother.

_Perseus Jackson is your brother,_ the woman said. _You are the daughter of Poseidon, Evangeline Ride._

Eva winced. "I prefer Eva, thank you. But don't expect me to feel that grateful."

The woman studied her and then nodded. She flicked something in Eva's direction. It landed cleanly in the middle of her feet in the sand. _I don't, but since your father gave your brother a sword, he feels you should have a weapon from him, too. That is my main reason for being here._

Eva picked up the celestial bronze knife. It looked very practical and much like a smaller version of a sword from the medieval times. A clear stone was embedded in the hilt. When she tilted the knife, the stone appeared to ripple like water.

"It's pretty," Eva said, slowly turning the knife over and over in her hand.

_It's also magicked. If you press the stone, the knife will turn into a ring. The same happens when it's in ring form. Now that you are its owner, it will always return to your finger, so you can't lose it._

Eva grinned wryly. "I can't do everything exactly like my brother, you know. I know he has a magic sword."

_And you won't, child. A child of the elder gods has a tough life ahead of them. Not everything you will do will be like Perseus's. You have your own path, and the gods won't be easy on you. In order to rise as a leader, you have to show no fear and take the gods' challenges head on._

Eva pressed the stone on the knife. It shrunk into a bronze ring with the huge clear stone that still rippled when she turned put it on an index finger and looked up at the woman. "Who are you, anyway?"

_I am a nereid from your father's court._

"Nereid? Like that summon from _Golden Sun_?" Eva asked, blinking.

The water suddenly felt cold around Eva. _I am not a game, child. In due time, you will realize that Greek mythology is not mythology, but your past as a hero._ The nereid's head snapped upwards. _There is a search party for you at camp. You must go._

_Evangeline, Eva, I know how much you already dislike living in the shadow of your brother, but I will tell you one more thing that I told him: do not think your father doesn't care for you. Gods aren't allowed to directly interfere in their children's lives nor influence any decisions you make._ The nereid smiled at her, so Eva knew she wasn't going to be in trouble for the _Golden Sun_ comment.

The naiads rushed to Eva's side again. Something occurred to Eva, so she stopped the nereid before she left. "There's something I remember from a mythology book my class read last year. Naiads are freshwater, but nereids are salt water. Why are both right here, right now?"

The nereid grinned crookedly. _I might have had help sustaining their life forces so they could bring you here._

With that, the naiads pulled Eva's arms and took her back to shore.

The naiads deposited her just before the shore line, so Eva had to walk onto the dry sand by herself. She hesitated; if there was one thing she disliked above all else, it was worrying others.

She stepped out of the water to find that it was daybreak. Surprised, she ran towards the Hermes cabin. Eva almost made it when someone shouted, "There she is!" from the mess hall. In the next instant, someone slammed into her and knocked her on the ground.

"Eva! I-we were trying to find you, but it's like you disappeared! Where were you!" Cole. He had her flat on her back and was basically squeezing the air out of her.

"Cole," she wheezed, "try to let me breathe." He backed off of her and she stood carefully. Eva was only consciously aware of the fact that she already had her new ring in her palm.

"I was underwater," she explained.

Cole shook his head. "If that's the case, then why are you dry? And if you were- oh!"

"What?"

"Your father, it's-"

"Poseidon, I know. The nereid told me."

By this time, a crowd had gathered. Eva slipped the ring onto her finger slowly so she could avoid meeting everyone's eyes. When she looked up, half the people were kneeling and the rest were bending down into said kneeling position. Those close to her had a greenish tinge to their faces.

Eva's stomach turned. She couldn't stand it when others threw up in front of her. But nobody got sick. She looked around. Chiron, in centaur form, moved to the front of the crowd. There was no trace of emotion in his face. He, too, bent his front legs in a type of kneel.

"Where is Alan?" Eva asked him.

Chiron gave no indication of hearing. Instead, he said, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Evangeline Ride, Daughter of the Sea God."

Eva finally had the sense to look above her head. There was a trident in the middle of green light, which explained why everyone looked green.

A voice boomed out. "I have a little sister?" She turned around just in time to see something charge at her, and, for the second time in five minutes, she was knocked off her feet.

* * *

_Chapter done. I kind of have this problem of Chiron not talking so much in this chapter, but if I had included the conversation between Eva, Alan, and Chiron, then this chapter would have been even longer, so I'll just leave this to exist as is. If you hadn't noticed, which you probably did, those were almost the exact words Chiron said to Percy during Percy's claiming. I just didn't want to change it._

_No new characters introduced this chapter. Shame._

_By the way, the chapters might flip flop, so this chapter is Eva's, but the next one will be Cole's. I am not pitching Gwen as a character, but I will write one of her chapters afterwards. There might also be two chapters back to back of the same character. I'll let you know if that ever happens._

_I am Gwen daughter of Arcus__: Are Eva and Cole an established couple? I didn't know they had their own shipping! I honestly tried coming up with a couple name for them the one time, but I failed. I think Riphon was the closest I came. (Ride and Stephon.) I'll look at your forum sometime. What's it called?_

_Challenge to all of you: I've been trying hard to find a good multi-chapter PJO fanfiction to read, but I just can't seem to find one. If you have suggestions, either PM or review. No, I don't mind if it's your own story._


End file.
